My Secret Admirer
by wait-whatwasmyusernameagain
Summary: Namine has never had friends. All of a sudden, she starts getting these love letters from her secret admirer, and she's curious to see who he is. What if she finds out who he is and doesn't like him? RxN XxR SxK AxL DemyxXflower?
1. Chapter 1 Zexion?

**~My Secret Admirer~**

Hello, my name is Namine Hikari, and I'm fifteen years old. I moved to Twilight Town not too long ago when I was thirteen. The first two years have been… lonely. I was always the "odd ball" growing up at school. Though, high school is actually not that different. No… No friends. Unless you're that person in the crowd who makes fun of people…but I think you can see how my life sucks. Everyone always stares. They don't ever bother to talk to me… They just stare. Over time, I had grown used to that, but now…

The past year, I have felt I different pair of eyes on me. Intently watching my every move. Studying me. Making me squirm when I'm alone, and I feel that way… _ugh_ you know what I mean. That's how it's been _every day for the past year_.

It's been annoying to say in the least.

I've been wearing a long black coat to try to conceal myself from his gaze, but _no_. He still finds me somehow. He's never actually talked to me, made contact with me, or even _met_ me. I don't know… Somehow I can sense whenever he's around.

Strange, I know, but that's my theory about the mysterious boy… If he even _is_ a boy.

Ew… _Gross._

Currently, I'm lying in my bed waiting for Xion to barge in and play the "Friday" song… The one by Rebecca Black. She does this _every single Friday morning since the song came out_. Now, I've grown accustomed to waking up half an hour early, so I don't get cranky when she disturbs my slumber.

Cue creak in the floor that lets me know she's inches away from my bed, hovering.

"_7:00 AM WAKING UP IN THE MORNING, GOTTA GET DRESSED GOTTA GO DOWNSTAIR_-" The song on Xion's iTouch blasts this stupid song until I snatch it out of her hands and put it on pause. I look at her with a blank face.

"_What?_ Why'd you do that? _GAH_! You just _killed the song_ Nam!" she yells with a bewildered and appalled expression.

I inwardly roll my eyes. I don't know where Xion got her horrific taste in music. _Certainly_ not from us. Pop isn't cool. Though, it may have to do with the fact that Xion's adopted.

Yes. _Adopted._

"Xion… I can't kill something if it was never cool."

She feigns hurt feelings," P-Please. Stop. You wound me."

"Want me to put some lemon juice on that?"

"_Tch_, I can handle that. I'm a _beast_, remember?"

I face palmed… A very real and _very_ serious face palm.

"Only a boy could be beastie, Xi. Or an object maybe… like a sick poster… Not a girl."

Xion stared blankly at the floor. "Oh."

"Yeah."

_DING, DONG!_

We both freeze, expecting our Mom to get it.

"Oh hi there, Roxas! Xion will be down in just a minute. She still has to wake up her sister. Would you like to come in?" We heard our Mom's cheery voice say.

The reply was muffled, but the conversation still continued.

"Get up so we could walk to school, sleepy head!" Xion says (commands), grabbing my favorite jeans, and black cloak from my wardrobe.

Yea, I have a wardrobe. I'm just beastie like that.

I inwardly groan. '_Great… Just GREAT!' _Now Xion has me calling myself a beast.

I get out of bed and stretch slightly. '_Be careful, Naminé! We don't want you hurting yourself by exercising…' _I smile at my own joke. _Ah,_ our generation is so lazy…

I saunter to the bathroom and locate my blue toothbrush. I brush my teeth, while singing the ABC's twice in my head. My Mom taught me to do that when I was little, and it stuck. She is a little strange. Like,_really _strange. And she looks more like her adoptive daughter than her own children, and they include: Me, Demyx, and Larxene. We are… a strange family.

My Dad… he skipped out on us when my Mom was pregnant with me, but you see, she wanted one more kid, so she adopted Xion when I was around three. Xion is one year older than me. Xion and I… we have a bond that is special. I don't even have this with my birth siblings. We would probably bond better if it weren't for my Dad leaving, but then Mom wouldn't have adopted Xion, and I would be forever alone. One day, I'll find my Dad and thank him.

One day.

I quickly comb my hair over my right shoulder and don't even bother with those dumb flicks in my hair. They never stay flat.

_Ever._ Not even with a straightener.

I walk back to my room and change from my pajamas, into my favorite black jeans and baby blue shirt. Over that is my black coat with my black vans.

_Oh yeah, vans. You _know _Imma be stylin' today._

I go downstairs and see Roxas sprawled on the couch, studying for a test we have in fourth period… He's in most of my classes.

Roxas.

Roxas is a good student, a good person, and an all around nice guy. Except he's very… _moody_. He befriended Xion, almost immediately after we moved here. He never really approached me, except when we had a project once in class, but I think that, that was just an excuse to talk to Xion…

… Not that I care or anything.

I sit next to him on the couch and peer over his shoulder. "Make sure you look over the nucleotide for the genetics section. I know that one _always_ gets me."

Roxas tilts his head slightly to look at me with his famous smirk. "Thanks." He quickly flips over to the page I was referring to, and begins to study that.

I lean over his shoulder a little more so that I could see the words clearer. He scoots so that he is facing me slightly, and puts the book between us, making it easier to study. I lean my head lower, and so does he. Our heads don't bump, but they _are_ pretty close.

"_Well, well, well. _What did I just walk in on?" Xion mischievously asks, leaning on the door frame as she stares at us intently.

"_Oh,_ we were just sucking on each other's faces to rebel against the government," Roxas says with a smirk, his eyes never straying from the book.

"I _knew_ you were once-a-woman-now-a-man. You got a sex change so you could marry your girlfriend. That's beautiful." Xion jokes, batting her eyes, while Roxas dryly laughed. "Can we go like… _Now?_ I promised Sora I would meet him at 7:30. Ya' know… In the _AM_. Not the PM… LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" she yells. Xion turned to me. "You coming Nam?"

She's never invited me to walk to school with her.

_Ever._

It was an unsaid thing that I would leave her alone at school. A law almost… But… I need to stop by the library for a history assignment.

"S-Sorry, Xion, but I have to go to the library before school, and that'll make you late to meet Sora." I shrug. "It's cool."

Roxas looks up from his book with a worried expression. "Do you need company?"

"_Do I need company?_ No. It's just the library. It's not like I'm going to get jumped or anything." Wrong choice of words. That only set him even further on edge.

Xion heavily sighs, "Roxas, don't worry about her. She walks to school by herself all the time. She'll be fine."

Roxas only gravely shook his head," I'm going, whether you like it or not."

***.My Secret Admirer.***

"Um- I'll be in the English History section. Go roam around I guess… until I, ya' know, find a book."

Roxas mumbled something about "comic books", and then walked away… Maybe he _did_ only come to protect me. I-I think maybe I wanted him to have ulterior motives. Does that sound bed? It probably does.

_Oh well._

I walk through many aisles of books, until I reach the book section I'm looking for. I skim through the titles, until I find one that catches my eye: _England from Its Birth_. It's way better than "_A History of England_". I'm the kind of person who judges books by their cover, so you better have a good cover…

I grab a book and wander around until I find an empty seat that's all cushy and stuff to sit on… Well DUR I'd sit on it and read! Hmm… That'd actually be hilarious, someone standing on a chair in a library, reading… I'll get Xion to do it.

_MWAHAHHAHAHAA!_

I settle myself into a cushy chair and open my book to the table of contents. There, in the book, is a crisply white colored card, with my name neatly printed on it in navy blue.

_Naminé Hikari._

I quickly but carefully open it. On the inside, it says;

"_Dear Naminé,  
>I 'm writing this, because I'm too much of a coward to tell you in person. I like you Naminé. A lot. But I don't know if you feel the same way or not. I want you to know who I am, but I'm afraid once you do know, you'll reject me or might never want to speak to me again. Yes. I know you and you know me. Maybe someday in the near future, I'll tell you who I really am. Expect more letters.<br>-Your Secret Admirer_

I gape at the letter. How did it even get in here? No one could have guessed I would have chosen this book… except maybe the assistant librarian…

_Wait!_

I run over to the front desk of the library, and see a teenage boy with purple-silverish hair that covers an eye –like an eye patch– who was reading a magazine. "Zexion." I panted, breathless. "What is this?" I push the letter over the desk, covering his magazine.

He let out an irritated groan. "It looks like a confession from a coward. How'd you get it?" he asks in his usual calm and collected voice which soothes Naminé.

"In a book. Whoever it was, they somehow _knew_ I was going to pick that book over the fifty on the shelf… But how?"

"I-I don't know. They'd have to know your taste in books as much as I do."

. . .

"Zexion… Did you write that letter?"

Zexion started laughing. He was actually _laughing! _He never so much as smiles, and now _he's _laughing? "I W-WOULD NEVER BE AS COW-COWARLDY AS T-THAT BOY!" he says in between laughs."I would be very straight forward. No silly notes. Just you and me. You answer right on the spot. Does that answer your question?" he asks, having fully collected himself.

"Uhh…sorta."

If he didn't write the letter… who did?

_Who is my Secret Admirer?_


	2. Chapter 2 My Safety Ninja

**~My Secret Admirer~**

I think that it was pretty much safe to say that school wasn't a priority at this point. I mean, if a random note was wedged in a book for you to find that you coincidentally picked, would _you_ be focused on school work?

Yeah, didn't think so.

And, since I wasn't focused on school, I'm 80% sure I failed my Bio test. Ha, because my family _really_ cares about grades. _Especially _Larxene. How the hell is she even _passing_? She doesn't even come to school half the time! _Ugh_, Cid is probably hacking into the school's network to save her lazy ass.

God bless Cid.

As I walk home from school (alone), I kick a small rock and watch it skid away. I repeat this dull, monotonous process a few more times before I hear a distinct growling noise… _GRRRRAAAAMHMHRR!_

… What the _hell_?

I look around but I see no one's there. Was that… my _stomach_? Whoa, did I even eat today? Well, let's see; I had that bag of chips (Doritos Cool Ranch, mind you) and a Gatorade (the blue one). Why am I_this_ hungry? I usually don't eat lunch all the time.

Holy shit.

That's _not_ healthy.

I continue to walk and make a mental note to eat a sandwich when I get home. I didn't even make it a block until I went on auto-pilot and zoned out (Come on. This is _me_ we're talking about!). I didn't hear the ragged breathing. I wasn't paying attention. So, I bumped into a guy… who was running.

_Ouch._

I fly backward and land flat on my back with his hands on either side of my head, trying not to fall on top of me. All of the books I was carrying in my arms scatter to my right as my backpack is uncomfortably wedged between me and the sidewalk. I wince. _OWW!_ That's gonna leave a freaking _huge_ bruise! I turn my head this way and that to try to locate my books, and I notice that his backpack is hanging right over my head. Holy sh-

"Are you alright?"

My eyes are a huge as dinner plates right now and my breath is caught. I know this boy. He's Vanitas Suzuki.

I've seen him in the hallways before. He was always sneaking around campus, trying to pull a prank on one of the teachers or skip class. He's Ventus' twin brother I think. Roxas' cousin. He's…

_Still_ on top of me.

"C-Can you get off of me?" I stutter. What? Just because I'm all spunky on the inside, doesn't mean that I can't not be that on the outside… If that made any sense whatsoever.

He smirks and stands up, lending me a hand to help me stand up, which I graciously accept. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh? So you meant to _fall_ on me?" So _maybe_ the spunk seeps through every now and again. I bend over to retrieve my books, and find that he's right next to me, helping. He gives me my books back and smiles.

His harsh laugh rings vigorously through my ears as I shift uncomfortably. "No. I'm sorry. I'm actually kind of in a hurry. Hey- wait, you're Naminé right?" I slowly nod my head. How the _hell_ does he know my name? I'm invisible for a reason! A smirk lights up his face and he pushes his hand out in extent. "I'm Vanitas."

I return the gesture and force a smile. "P-Pleasure."

He drops his head (and my hand) in thought. He looks up with a glint in his eyes that I've never seen before. "I was actually going to meet up with some friends. Do you wanna come?"

No one has _ever_ invited me to go _anywhere_.

_Ever._

No.

One.

I mean, I was never one to actually _have_ friends. I was always invisible. Naminé the Nobody. Everyone I've ever befriended has ended up stabbing me in the back… or leaves me. Should I take this leap of faith and make friends with a whole group of people, or do I go home and avoid the world? If I do go with Vanitas, and I _do_ end up hurt, it's not it's something I've never gone through. I can take it. Besides, I would rather have had a few friends for a short period of time, than none at all.

But what if Vanitas is only doing this because… He's the mysterious boy?

Was he the one who wrote the obnoxiously sweet letter I'm carrying in my back pocket right now? He didn't exactly seem like the "nervous" type. He seems bold. Like he'd plan a whole conversation in his head before talking to you. He'd set the whole thing up. Oh my gosh…

What if he's leading me to him? To my _real _secret admirer. My hand subconsciously touches my back pocket. Should I? Should I take that leap of blind faith?

"Hold on- let me call my sister." I say as I pull out my iPhone (which I rarely ever use) and scroll through my contacts until I find Xion. I click on her name, and picture of her with a stupid smile on her face, flashing a peace sign, fills the screen. I bring the phone to my ear, and it rings for two minutes.

Strange.

I try one more time, but I just get the same result.

Meh… I have to call _Larxene._

I go through my contact list until I find her name: Satan. When I dial her number, a photoshopped picture of her as the Devil (I took her contact name to heart) pops up, and sends me into a laughing frenzy.

"_What do you want?"_

I roll my eyes even though she can't see me. "What a lovely way to greet someone."

She lets out a loud huff of breath. "_I'mma repeat the question, and if you don't answer, I'll just hang up. What. Do. You. Want?"_

"Tell everyone I'll be home late today. And don't let Demyx eat my scented candles!" He has a horrible tendency to do that. I have to literally hide my candles so he won't eat them.

"…"

"You still there?"

"_No."_

I roll my eyes yet again. "Whatever. See 'ya later."

"_Bye, bitch."_

I hang up the phone with a smirk on my face. Larxene is crazy. It's _truly_ a wonder how Axel puts up with it.

I turn back to Vanitas, and I see that he is leaning against the wire gate that surrounds the exterior of the school. He looks up from his phone to smirk at me. He asks, "You ready, Babe?"

I cringe and tense up. Babe? _Babe?_ Oh gosh. Maybe I _should _go home. I am literally torn between stalking away and blending into the shadows (That's right, I can do that. Jealous much?), and kneeing him in the balls… But.

My secret admirer!

I inwardly sigh.

Darn.

You win this round.

***.My Secret Admirer.***

Together, we walked from Twilight High to Station Heights, all the while talking about our siblings; Ventus' blitzball games, Xion's piano recital, Larxene's… boyfriend, Demyx's band, and the _whole_ time, he was eyeing me all over.

_A-W-K-W-A-R-D._

… Should I repeat that?

Yeah, it was _that_ awkward.

I tried my hardest to avoid eye contact but every now and again, I would glance at him to let him know I was still paying attention… Sorta…Not really. He just makes me uncomfortable. He's the kinda guy that I would ignore because hey, he _did_ ignore me for the first three years of high school. Right? _Right_? _Ugh_…that sounds so mean though. He's just a creeper. Wait! No. That came out wrong. Meh… There's no way to justify that.

_OOH!_ Now we're here. That's flipping amazing. Now, I can mingle with other people _and_ get away from him. He was smothering me so much, I was about to slap a hoe.

I'm _not_ even kidding.

And as a plus, my favorite ice cream vendor is here. He's really old and sweet. Is it just me or are some old people _really_ cute? Like, they look so fragile and say the damndest things; you just want to give them a hug? What? No? It's just me?

… Pity.

I walk up to the food stand and slightly wave. "Hey Mr. Scrooge, what's up?"

"Oh, _there's_ my favori' customer. How ah 'ya Naminé? Ah 'ya eatin'?" he asks in his gruff British accent.

I give a weary glance toward Vanitas. What a flippin' eavesdropper! Ugh, whatever. It's not like he cares anyway… Wait, is that… _concern_ on his face.

Damn.

The apocalypse is coming.

"Uh, Y-yeah I've been eating pretty well. I had a very hearty salad and… Um, some… Err- orange slices? Yeah. Um…Orange slices and that was only lunch. I had more for snacks." Why am I lying to this sweet old man?

Because it better than him knowing the truth: I've been unintentionally starving myself. Is it weird of me to forget to eat sometimes? It is? Yeah… I know. But I really, _really _don't want Vanitas to question me or Mr. Scrooge to call my mom 'cause… Well, that'd be very awkward.

"Good to 'ear, good to 'ear. So, 'ya got an' eh boys chasin' after 'ya." He asks with a grin, while getting me my usual vanilla bar.

"W-Well. There's this one boy… A secret admirer." I blush and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. He's watching me.

_He_.

My secret admirer… I can feel his eyes on me. He is watching… but I'm not creeped out any more. I'm not afraid. He brings this weird feeling. This odd sensation I've never felt before. He brings this flutter in my chest. My heart beat is accelerating. I-I don't know what to do. My breathing is hitching and my mouth is going dry…

What kinda Jedi shit is he pulling?

"_Oh_, that's so darlin'. When he fesses up, I wanna meet him. Got that, Love?" he asks as he hands me my ice cream.

I take a deep breath and grab the ice cream. I wish I could know too Mr. S… Then he could know if I return his feelings or not. It's all up to him, really. "Sure thing. Here, let me get my money."

I go through my back pocket to see if I have a five dollar- "Nah, 'tis on the house. You're a faithful customer, you ah." What? Free ice cream?

Hells yeah!

"Thank you, Sir. I'll be back later though, to make up for this ice cream." What can I say? I have a kind heart.

"_Ah_, and I'll be waitin', Love."

I slightly wave to Mr. Scrooge as I walk with Vanitas to… Well, quite frankly, I don't know. Probably to wherever his friends are.

"So you're tight with the muffin man?" he asks with a stupid smirk I want to slap off his face.

"Er…I think he's the ice cream man."

"You're so retarded. You know what I mean." Making fun of mentally disabled people isn't nice Vanitas. That is rude. Deymx has aspersers and nobody says anything because of how sweet and kind he is. And just for the prospect of making fun of disabled people is horrible, so you just made my list.

Asshat.

Douche.

"Y-Yeah… sorry I know what you mean. I come pretty often, so I know him kinda well. I guess…" And I didn't say anything because of how cowardly I am. I'm practically like my paranoid secret admirer… but from now on, he's getting short, snippy answers from me…

And I'm making _sure _that the rest of the walk is silent…

…

…

…

_Damn_, I'm good.

I look up and realize that we are on the steps of Station Heights. I actually know most of the kids here. Well, I don't exactly know them _personally_, but I know _of_ them. They are all scattered on the steps. As we approach, they all simultaneously stopped laughing and talking to stare us down…I'm not very social able so…

I want to die (Not for real. Suicide isn't cool kiddies). I mean there are eight of them, give or take. I'm… nervous. _Deep_ breath Naminé! You can do this! I quickly finish my ice cream so I don't look like a weirdo. I hold the stick in my hand, not checking if I had a 'winner' one or not.

Vanitas lifts his hand and (rudely) points from left to right naming the person as he passes them. "Okay, there's Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Hayner, Olette, and Pence. This is Naminé. Say 'hi', guys."

"Hey." (Riku/Tidus)

"Hi." (Ventus)

"Sup."(Wakka/Hayner)

"Nice to meet you." (Selphie/Olette)

"Hiya!" (Pence)

"Hey NamNam!" (Sora)

"Good to see you again!" (Kairi)

I know Riku and Tidus from gym, Wakka and Olette from Geometry, Pence from the art department (no funding=smushed programs), Hayner and Selphie from Chemistry, I actually don't know Ventus at all, Kairi from Sora, and Sora from Xion… Wait, where _is_ Xion? Wherever he is, she's never far behind. I'll text her later, but for now….

"N-Nice to meet you all. And it's nice to see Sora and Kairi again." I mumble, whisper, and anything else that involves being utterly silent. I avert my gaze to the floor as I hear them talking amongst themselves.

"Aw! She's so cute, huh Sora?" (Kairi)

"She's kinda cute." (Riku/?)

"So pale! And what's up with the black? It _totally_ goes against her skin tone." (Selphie)

"She seems nice." (Olette)

And the rest, I couldn't understand… but I need to think. And text Xion. I shall discreetly blend with the shadows and hide… Or say I have to go to the bathroom. Yeah, that'll do.

I slowly walk over to Kairi and mumble into her ear, "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Her eyes widen, her voice lowers, and she leans closer to me, so only I can hear, "Are you on your period?"

Um…no, but thanks for asking… Are _you_? "Sure?"

Kairi stands up and grabs my wrist, dragging me along with her. She taps Olette and Selphie's shoulders, mouthing the words 'bathroom break', and immediately they stand up and walk with us into the Tram Station.

The inside of the Station looks so old school and simple that, you can't help but chuckle. If only life was as simple as a trolley. However, Kairi just kept dragging me along, deciding where I would go. Not that I minded, it's just I don't like to be man handled. Just ask Larxene.

The whole group (Olette, Selphie, Kairi, and I) enter the bathroom just as someone is coming out, so she holds the door for us. Oh look, speak of the Devil (in both senses)… it's Larxe-

"Why are you with my friends? Have you gone _mad_? What's your fucking proble-"

"Ah, ah, _ah_. Larxene, we've been over this. Profanity is bad for the health… Apologize." Kairi interrupts… I THINK I'M IN LOVE! Thank you, Kairi.

"Whatever. I think I'd rather die than be near that sleazy fucktar-"

"That's enough. Go outside and cool off." … Surprisingly, that was Olette. You. Are. My. _Hero._

A softly muttered 'bitch' could be heard as she walks away. "You guys actually put up with her? _Wow_. Respect."

"We do it for Axel. And we put up with him for Roxas. But… How do _you_ know Larxene?" Kairi questions me with a cocked eyebrow as we enter the bathroom, and crowd among the mirrors.

"She's my sister." I sadly reply as I bow my head in mock shame (or _is_ it mock shame?).

"I'm so sorry," Selphie replies in utter seriousness, "So that means you're related to Demyx and Xion?"

Xion. That reminds me… I'm in here because I need to text her. Or I could just ask them where she is. That would be heck of a lot easier because since Sora is here, _she_ is here… I _know_ it. "Yeah…" But how do they know Demyx? "You guys know Demyx? Isn't he fun?"

"Hehehe~! We have _tons_ of fun at the mall."

"No one asked you Selphie."

"Shut _up _Kairi." God I love her.

"ERM-" I get their attention as I clear my throat. "Speaking of Xion, do you guys know where she is?"

Olette lightly chuckles as the girls full on laugh. "They're at the Clock Tower." Olette answers for them as she points to the ceiling. "Her, Roxas, and Axel sit up there every day. They're gonna get themselves killed like that."

I smirk. Typical Xion. Always doing the opposite of what she's told. "How do I get up there?"

Kairi and Olette eye at each other as Selphie giggles. "The stairs. HurrDurr." Kairi elbows Selphie's gut. "I mean, you didn't see those stairs? They lead to the tower.'"

"Are you sure you want to go up there? There isn't any railing. You might fall or something." Kairi asks me, very concerned.

"She's fine; Roxas will keep an eye on her since Axel and Roxas mess around too much…" Olette waves off Kairi's concern.

"Okay… But be careful." Kairi warns me as I head up to the Clock Tower.

Hahahaha I can't believe they didn't freaking notice I didn't go to the bathroom!

***.My Secret Admirer.***

After an _extremely_ long flight of stairs, I reach the top. I slowly go through the door (that is propped open with a brick) and turn the corner. The view from here is absolutely spectacular. I can see everything from the guys on the steps, to the Old Mansion. The Sunset is something Twilight Town is known for, but to be able to see it like _this_ from up _here_ is flippin' awesome.

I hear a light whistle from the Tram that's pulling into Station Heights. If not for that, I probably would have stayed staring at the twilight sky (pun intended). I look at three forms sitting on the ledge of the Tower. _Damn_, that's a ballsy move. "Hey Xi!"

Xion (probably out of shock) drops her ice cream, which I just noticed she was eating, down in the floor. And _not_ the floor on the Tower… I'm talking the _floor_, floor. On the actual ground.

There goes $1.50.

"_Naminé_? What are doing here?"

"Who's this fine lady?" a guy with flaming red hair asks. I'm a nobody. Got it memorized?

"That's my sister Naminé. I _just_ said that. Don't you ever listen?" Xion snaps at the flame-haired guy.

"… Huh? Can you repeat everything after 'I just said-"

"AXEL!" Oh… so _his_ name is Axel.

"I'm just kidding Xion! Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Axel redirects his attention to me. "Aren't you just a dainty thing? The name's Axel. Commit it to memory… Got it memorized?" Okay either, he just read my mind, or I stole his line… I think it's the latter.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Xion, why didn't you answer your phone?" I ask, approaching the trio.

Xion dramatically rolls her eyes. "Axel stole it from me. It's in his freaking _man_-purse."

"IT'S A _SATCHEL_!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Guys! Shut up!... Hi Naminé," Roxas shyly greets me after his outburst.

"H-Hi Roxas."

"Nice of you to join us, _Roxas_. How was LaLa Land? I was think about vacationing there this summ-" Axel begins a rant, as Roxas cuts him off.

"It was wonderful, I highly recommend it."

I sit down on the Tower's ledge next to Roxas, and latch onto his arm. "The girls volunteered you as my safety ninja."

"Safety ninja?"

"Well, safety, because you can't let me fall, and ninja, because bad things always happen to me, so you have to be quick like a ninja."

Roxas chucked and held my arm in place with his free hand. "I take that title with pride… Besides, even if I _wasn't_ a ninja, I would _never_ let anything bad happen to you."

And I knew he meant it, because I really did feel safe.

**A/N: holy crap, longest chapter I've ever written… I'm so proud of myself. Hopefully all of my chapters will end up this long! For update dates, look in my profile to see the dealio. Hope you liked this extra long chapter! i'd like to thank **g-peachy-chan, kinmoku2, Squishy Moogle, Roxasfan15, Complicated021, delphigirl689, Peachie-Pie, Eppsilan7, Namine-Kairi123, rushninja **(awesome penname)**, and sharingan userQ **for**** all their love and support!**

**OH MY GOSH! i just realized right now, that it's been a whole month since i last updated! how can i make it up to my 6 reviewers, 8 alerters, and 4 favers? **(you guys are really amazing! i love your funny PMs and reviews. even if you dont review, i still want to thank you) **i dunno. YOU. TELL. ME. send it to me in a PM or review. i hope to hear a reply since i feel like crap, and you guys are probably like "FINALLY!"... feel free to complain about how horrible i am :P **

**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to Review.  
>~victoria5624<strong>


End file.
